Bella's Period
by Twilight Fluff
Summary: This story is about the first time Bella gets her period around the Cullens. How will they handle it? Will they kill her? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

I wake up in the middle of the night to a really bad headache. I'm confused for a second, because I didn't do anything different last night. My confusion quickly changes to relief though, because Edward had left for the night to go hunting, so he couldn't over-react. Charlie wasn't here either, he was on a 2-week fishing trip down on the coast. I sigh in relief, and get up to go get some Tylenol. As I'm swallowing the pills, I feel my stomach cramp, and I instantly realize what's happening. I just got my period. No. No, no, no no no! I sit down on the toilet, and I can feel the tears coming to eyes. Stupid hormones, I think angrily.

I hear my phone ring, so I grab it and see that it's Alice. I quickly pick up, and she is instantly speaking. "Bella, it's okay. Edward doesn't know yet, I couldn't tell if you wanted to tell him or have me do it. Since the blood is stale, he should be fine. Do you have any tampons, or should I go get some for you?" Alice asks me, almost too quickly for me to understand. I answer her after a few seconds, relief flooding my voice. "I have tampons Alice, but thank you for offering. I think you should tell Edward, because if he comes over and gets shocked by the smell it could be bad. Thank you so much!"

"No problem! I'll tell him when he gets back. He'll be fine, Bella. The blood is stale, so he shouldn't struggle too much. Do you want me to come over? I can bring some chocolate."

"Um, actually," I say, feeling embarrassed, "would it be okay if I came over there? If not that's fine, but I just really like your house and you guys are just so nice. I completely understand if I can't, don't feel like you need to let me come over. If it would be too hard for Jasper, I can stay here. You don't have to come over either if you don't want to." I was rambling at this point, but I really wanted to go over to their house. Why, I had no idea. But I did.

"Of course you can come over!" Alice exclaims. We will all be fine, Jasper included. I'll be over to pick you up in 15 minutes."

"Alice, you really don't have to do that! I'll be fine-" I try to protest, but another cramp comes with perfect timing. I wince and gasp at the same time, and Alice can hear me draw in the air.

"Bella, I will be over at your house in 15 minutes whether you like it or not! If you want, you can pack some clothes. Bye!"

I'm stunned. What did I ever do to deserve these amazing angels in my life? I expected Alice to say that they would have to stay away from me for the next week, but instead she tells me she's coming to pick me up and offers to buy me tampons! I feel tears flood my eyes, but this time it's not because of the cramps. Stupid hormones.

I start to pack my clothes, because the last thing I need is to wake up in the Cullen's house to see that Alice somehow got me lingerie or something. Her latest attempt had "helping" me with my fashion sense been at making me wear crop tops, and I still shudder at the thought. I finish packing, but not without several breaks to deal with cramps. The first day was always the hardest. Hopefully it would get better soon. Edward always tends to overreact, and me being in almost constant pain for the next week wouldn't be easy for him.

I sit down on the couch to wait for Alice. Why haven't I ever gotten my period before with Edward? I had been with him for almost a year, but my "monthly blessing" had never shown up before. It was probably due to stress, and the fact that I was slightly underweight. Edward bothered my about that constantly, always asking me if I was hungry and offering me sweets whenever he thought he could get away with it. He was so sweet, and caring…

A sudden knock on the door bought me abruptly back to reality, and I leap up from the couch. By the time I've walked three steps, Alice had run into the house and grabbed my bag. "Let's go, Bella! I have snacks in the car, and I don't want the ice cream to melt!" I feel tears come to my eyes again, and Alice instantly goes from ecstatic to worried. "Bella? What's wrong?" she asks. I throw my arms around her, and she hugs me back instantly. "Thanks, Alice! You're amazing!" I exclaim, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I know, I know. Now let's go!" she says impatiently, and I can't help but laugh. She starts to drag me to the car, and I already know I'm going to have fun tonight.

 **Thank you for reading! I am going to try to upload every day, but if I can't then it will be every-other day. Please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes, and all reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella**

As Alice drags me to the car, I get another cramp. I try to stifle the moan that comes out of my mouth, but she hears it. Suddenly, I'm in the passenger seat of Alice's yellow Porsche. The cramp starts to get worse, and I throw my arms around my stomach. I close my eyes for a moment, and when I open them Alice is offering me chocolate. I graciously accept it, and Alice starts speeding down the road to her house. It's supposed to be a 30-minute drive to the Cullen's house, but when they drive it takes about 10 minutes. With the Porsche, we're at the house in 7 minutes. I open the car door to get out, but before I can put my foot down I'm in Alice's room. She put a TV in the room, and I could see nail polish, a mini-fridge, and at least 100 different jars of facial products on her couch.

Alice turns me to face her and says, "We are going to have so much fun! Edward won't be back until tomorrow, so we can do whatever we want. You can sleep on the bed he got you, and-" Alice suddenly noticed my face. I had tears streaming down my face, all because she had mentioned Edward. I missed him so much, and he wouldn't be back until _tomorrow_! What if he decided not to come back? What if I was always too clingy and he wanted to get away from me? I started to hyperventilate, and Alice pulled me in close for a hug. "Bella, what's wrong? What did I say. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to! Do you want to just go to sleep?" She was staring at me again, worry plain across her face. "What-what if Edward just doesn't want to see me? What if he just wants me to go away? What if he-"

"Bella, don't be ridiculous! Of course Edward wants to see you! He loves you just as much as you love him, maybe even more. Just calm down, okay?"

"Are-are you sure? I would just feel so terrible if I was being too clingy or possessive!" I cried, already a bit more calm. Alice wouldn't lie to me, and neither would Edward. I was just being stupid, all because of these stupid hormones. I start to cry again, thinking about how all of the Cullens would have to put up with me throughout the week.

Alice was about to say something again, but just then Jasper walked in. "Bella, what happened?" he asked me. "You went from ecstatic to upset in a millisecond!" "I'm fine. I just-I'm so sorry! You guys will have to put up with me for the next week! I mean, I'm going to be like this all the time! I just-I don't-you don't have to-" I started to hyperventilate again, tears flooding my eyes.

"Bella, can you stop crying?" Jasper asked me as a wave of calmness flowed through me. "We really don't mind if you're emotional." As if on cue, Emmett and Rosalie came into the room. "Bella, stop crying. You're okay, and we don't mind at all!" Rosalie exclaimed, surprising me. She glanced at Jasper again, and another wave of calm went through me. I started to actually calm down, and the tears stopped. After a minute, my breathing was back to normal, and Rosalie and Emmett left to do… something.

Jasper left a minute later, leaving me with Alice. I could tell he wasn't controlling my emotions anymore, but I was positive he would be back in a second if I started to cry again. Alice seemed

almost relaxed, and I wanted to let her know I was fine. "So Alice," I ask. "What do you want to do first?" Her eyes automatically light up. "Well, what about a spa night? I got a whole bunch of stuff for facials, and you look like you could use a massage." she says, just as a cramp hits. I wince, and she looks alarmed for a second before she remembers. "Do you want me to get you a heat-pack?" "Sure. Thank you!" I say as she runs out of the room. I few seconds later, I can hear the microwave going.

Alice runs up a second after the microwave goes off, and hands me the heat-pack. I graciously accept it, and feel instant relief as I press it onto my abdomen. "Okay, I'm good now." I say to Alice. "Good enough for a facial?" she asks me, unable to contain her excitement.

"I guess so…" I say reluctantly. I love Alice, but she tends to go overboard.

"YAY! This is going to be so fun! I can do your hair, and obviously I'll do your makeup, oh and I can give you a massage to help with the cramps! Do you want something to eat?" she squeals.

"Um, do you have any Nutella?"

"Of course!" Alice runs out of the room, only to return a second later with a huge jar of Nutella and a spoon. She hands them to me, but before I can thank her again she has pulled me onto her couch and has started applying a face mask. I sigh, take a big bite of Nutella and wince all at the same time as a cramp hits. Alice simply gives me the heat-pack from before and smiles at me. This is going to be a long night.


End file.
